RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type
|image=MSVRRGC-80S.jpg;Front (Standard colors) rgc-80s-back.jpg;Rear (Standard colors) rgc-80s-alt.jpg;Front (Alternate colors) rgc-80s-alt-back.jpg;Rear (Alternate colors) |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=Artillery |environment=Space |type=Suit |OfficialName=GM Cannon Space Assault Type |designation=RGC-80S |archetype=RGC-80 GM Cannon~V |first=0079 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |series=MSV-R, MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden, Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: Rainbow's Shin Matsunaga, |manufacturer=Earth Federation Forces |operator=Earth Federation Forces |headheight=18.0 |emptyweight=44.9 |armor=Titanium Alloy;Titanium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in torso |armaments=360mm Rocket Cannon 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun |OptionalEquip=BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun |optionalHandheldArmaments=Balzac type 380mm Rocket Bazooka FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield }}The RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type is a variant of the RGC-80 GM Cannon, and first featured in the original design series MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden. Technology & Combat Characteristics To make the RGC-80 GM Cannon more suitable for space combat, the Earth Federation developed the RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type. The GM Cannon Space Assault Type omitted the increased armor on the legs which was necessary for weight when the shoulder rocket cannon was fired on the ground, and it also has the same vernier thrusters as the RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom on its backpack and legs, resulting in improved attitude control capabilities and mobility in space. Armaments ;*360mm Rocket Cannon :Mounted over the right shoulder, this artillery cannon is for mid-range fire support. The cannon is clip-fed, with a spare clip mounted on the rear waist armor. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun :A handheld mega-particle gun with a lower focusing rate than a beam rifle and short range. The beam spray gun features three different firing modes: a basic single shot mode, a burst shot mode for area suppression, and a range shot mode that scatters the beam to cause damage over a wide area. Output 1.4 MW. ;*Balzac type 380mm Rocket Bazooka :An optional MS-use Bazooka developed for the GM Series, besides having enhanced accuracy due to the sensor mounted on top of the weapon, it is also lightweight, easy to use and has high shooting performance. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield :A basic defense armament for many Federation mobile suits, it is composed of a triple honeycomb structure made of Luna Titanium. With the appearance of beam weaponry equipped Zeon mobile suits late in the One Year War, later model of this shield is treated with the recently developed beam coating. The shield can also serve as a weapon container as its back has specialized weapon latches for mounting various weaponry, allowing spare beam sabers and beam spray guns to be carried. History As the Earth Federation approved the RGC-80 GM Cannon for mass-production and to be distributed to various Earth Federation battalions on Earth, it also sent more agile and better equipped GM Cannon Space Assault Type into space to assist the Federation Space Forces. The GM Cannon Space Assault Types are used by ace pilots who fought in Operation Star One, and at A Baoa Qu, five of six mobile suits were destroyed. Picture Gallery 43463S5.png|RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type jddYMm.jpg|MSV-R - GM Cannon - Technical Data/Design RGC-80S GM CANNON (SPACE ASSAULT TYPE).jpg RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 External links *RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type on MAHQ.net ja:RGC-80S ジム・キャノン (空間突撃仕様)